Tears of an Anacondrai
by badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after Corridor of Elders. Pythor honors Garmadon's sacrifice with his family's custom. All rights including mentioned Youtube video belong to the proper owners; I only own the fanfic.


**Tears of an Anacondrai**

 **Summary:** Takes place after _The Corridor of Elders_. Pythor honors Garmadon's heroism with one special gift. All rights (save the fanfic) go to Lego and whoever made the video on Youtube.

Pythor slowly slithered across the dirt floor of the area known as the Corridor of Elders. He couldn't believe it. Because of his courage, bravery, and sacrificing a growth spell for a better spell, the fight against Chen and his Anacondrai cultists has been won over in the Ninja's favor. The humans and Serpentine have united as one and are living more peacefully. And the souls of his ancestors have been set free and can now rest in peace.

As for Pythor, he has been restored to his proper size as a reward for his heroic actions that finally made his ancestors proud, including his father Arcturus. Yes, General Arcturus was his father. Why else besides remembering him would Pythor name the rocket after him when working with the Nindroids?

He suddenly stopped his slither and his train of thought when he felt a strange pain inside his heart and turned to the cause of it. The human sculptors had just finished the statue of Sensei Garmadon, and just looking at it pierces Pythor's heart with guilt and regret. Garmadon sacrificed himself to defeat Chen and free his father and the other Anacondrai Generals from the Cursed Realm, on account that _he_ was the one who banished them there in the first place. And Lloyd's left without his father because of that sacrifice.

Pythor couldn't help but let a tear come to his eye. He never thought he would feel any empathy for Lloyd because his father robbed the Anacondrai of his father. But now that _both_ of them have lost their loving fathers, Pythor now knows of Lloyd's pain and sorrow.

 _I guess there's one thing I_ can _do for Garmadon_ , he thought to himself as he took out an ocarina from his belt's pouch. It's bright lavender with golden markings much like the markings on his body. Pythor then looked up at the statue of Garmadon.

"Garmadon," he said to it, "my fellow Anacondrai may have been the greatest warriors of their time, but _you_ were their savior for freeing them. And now, to thank you even further, I wish to carry out the custom of the Chumsworth bloodline in your honor." With that said, Pythor placed the ocarina to his lips to play a melody on it.

 _(I highly recommend playing this on Youtube while reading further: I See Fire from the Hobbit on STL Shield Ocarina)._

As the ninja were walking through the gorge to get to the outside, they suddenly heard ocarina music coming from the nearby entrance/exit.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked before he and the others hurried over to the outside. Once out, they found Pythor standing before Garmadon's statue and playing his ocarina.

"Wow," Kai said in awe. "I had no idea Pythor had _that_ sort of talent."

"It is the custom of the Chumsworth bloodline," a voice beside them said. They all turned to see Skales and the other three Serpentine Generals watching Pythor.

"Custom of the Chumsworth bloodline?" Cole asked.

"According to our previous Generals," Fangtom answered, "the Chumsworth family always believes that he who sacrifices himself for an Anacondrai, whether he be a different Serpentine or a human, is dubbed a hero."

"And should that hero die from that sacrifice," Skalidor added, "a Chumsworth is to play a song on the family ocarina in his honorable memory."

"It would appear, Lloyd, that Pythor wishes to thank your father for freeing _his_ father from the Cursed Realm." Acidicus stated to the Green Ninja.

"Thank…my father?" Lloyd replied with awe before turning back to Pythor, who's still playing on his ocarina. "I…I had no idea he'd be that…grateful."

"It…It would appear that he's crying," Zane stated, making Lloyd get a better look at the white Serpentine. Sure enough, he can see tears streaming down his eyes, sparkling in the light of the setting sun like tiny diamonds.

"I have never in my entire life seen Pythor shed tears," Skales stated, "but I hear that when an Anacondrai cries, his tears are filled with a special magic."

"Magic?" Kai asked, not believing his ears.

But then, they all saw it happen. The tears magically flew from Pythor's face and around him like sparkling dust. The way they dance around him made them look like tiny crystal fireflies. The others kept on watching as most of the magic tears flew about to become see-through apparitions of the Anacondrai Generals, each one playing a white ocarina with violet-and-yellow accents.

But two apparitions weren't playing ocarinas. Once standing at Pythor's left was General Arcturus, who placed his hand on his son's shoulder. And the other at his left was Garmadon, who turned to Lloyd and smiled at him, making the blond smile back tearfully. And throughout the entire melody, Pythor didn't open his eyes even once, even thought he kept on crying silent tears.

Soon the song ended, and he removed his ocarina from his lips. When he did, the apparitions began to fade away. Lloyd wanted to call out to his "father" and ask him to stay, but he was already gone.

"So…how did you enjoy the song?" Pythor asked the others before opening his eyes glancing up at them.

"You knew we were here?" asked the surprised Cole.

"I did, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to finish the song for Garmadon. So I decided to let you watch. At least you now know that there's more to the Anacondrai than just fighting." He then held his hand up to the corridor entrance, and the others turned to see that the tears are now flying up to it. And when they struck the stone, fresh green vines grew out and around before sprouting colorful flowers.

"Wow…" the awed Ninja replied, gawking at the new splendor.

"I have heard many stories about this wonderful place," Pythor explained, looking up at his work as well. "The least I could do was help heal its wounds." He was surprised to feel someone hug him and looked down to see that it's Lloyd with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Pythor…You're the best."

Upon hearing those words, Pythor recalled that moment a few years back when Lloyd was just a young boy. That moment in the Anacondrai tomb when he "promised" that he'll be his friend, the boy hugged the tall Serpentine and told him he's the best. The two are replying that moment, only Lloyd's thanking Pythor for honoring his father and healing the Corridor of Elders with a beautiful gift. His emotions getting to him, Pythor returned the embrace to Lloyd with tearful eyes, mentally vowing to be a better friend to Lloyd from now on.

At the top of the Garmadon statue, the apparitions of Garmadon and General Arcturus watched with smiles as their sons embraced each other. Then with a nod to each other, the apparitions vanished via flower petals flying on the wind.


End file.
